


A Wolf

by LadyBrooke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divination, Gen, Horror, Tea Leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: There is always a wolf in the tea leaves.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Multifandom Horror Exchange (2020)





	A Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



They do not believe her. 

Lavender laughs this off, at first. The others stay with divination through fifth year, Hermione drops it in a sudden flash of temper, and only Parvati believes her. But as the dark closes in, the others still do not, even when Harry disappears into a graveyard and comes back with news that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned. 

Cassandra, she would call herself if she was a Muggle. But Cassandra was the most gifted seer in generations the Wizarding World has seen, and she was believed, so Lavender does not. 

Instead she keeps reading the tea leaves and hopes they will change. 

They do not. 

They become darker and clearer, a wolf stalking her throughout her time at Hogwarts. She mentions it sometimes to Dean and to Seamus - they listen, but they do not hear her, not really. Parvati does, but she tries to read into the symbolism of it. 

There is no symbolism in this foresight. It is a wolf, and it follows her. 

Fifth year, they learn You-Know-Who is really back. The Ministry admits it, scandal swirling as half of the Gryffindors in their year disappear and come back the next morning injured. 

The wolf becomes clearer, again. 

The Daily Prophet runs a story that story about the packs. Greyback has allied himself with You-Know-Who. 

Lavender switches to drinking her tea as weak as possible. She would drink something, anything else, but she cannot bring herself to abandon this last scrap of knowledge. 

The wolf still forms in the bottom of the cup. 

She leaves the cup on the table, and tries to concentrate on other things. 

Sixth year, Greyback comes to Hogwarts. Lavender waits in fear, but he stalks and cuts another. She breathes easier, telling herself she was wrong. The wolf was coming, but not for her. 

The next time she drinks a cup of tea, the wolf is still there. 

Seventh year, Greyback comes again to Hogwarts. 

Lavender does not drink a cup of tea again.


End file.
